Your love is my drug
by dustymew
Summary: she was good. she had a career ahead of her. she was clean. until she met him. rated T for drug use, swearing, sex, alcohol. *smitchie*
1. life is over

** Hi! I'm dustymew. I am writing my first story! Please go easy on me when it comes to reviews. Please?! Also I need a reader's name or user name I can use in the story (you'll be nick's love intrest) so reivew me if you want in!**

**Any who... um yeah that's it! Here's the first chap.!**

**Btw I don't own camp rock**

* * *

Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?! I mean I do have some good luck every now and then but I never expected this! My name is Mitche Torres and today I have work education. Every senior has

to take the stupid class. I say it's stupid cause most of my friends end up in the nerd class and i'm in the

popular class. I've been dreading this class all morning. Why? Cause today we chose what volunteer

center thing we have to go to for a whole 2 weeks. I got off of the stupid, boring, and pointless math

test to come to this class. _What a great way to start off the morning!_ I sat down and looks around. Then

_he_ walked in. OK picture a California surfer put him in New york city, give him blue eyes and BAM

you have Igor (I know that's a stupid name but if you saw him you would die!). He goes and sits next

to Amy. I sigh in disappointment but I get cut off Mr. David. He's wearing a huge sombrero, complete

with a fake mustache. Then we get to the interesting part.

"today we learn what place you'll volunteer at" he says with a big smile. I swear he makes some thing

so bad and horrible and make you laugh. He passes out some paper and tells us to write our names on

it. Then takes another 2 min trying to get the hat off. We walks around with a small base ball cap and

puts our names we mixes the "job hat" and "name hat" and begins to read out names and then the jobs.

"Amy... soup kitchen" he says and goes on reading more names. SCORE! I can already picture Amy in

a hair net! Then I hear my name.

"mitchie.... Drug rehab/ sex rehab" Oh my god. I turned 3 shades of red. Great just great, now i'm

gonna have to spend 2 straight weeks with crack heads! He can't be serious! After class he gives me

the times I start and end the work thing. I read my time table: start 9:00 am – end 5:00 pm. I sigh again

and slink out of the class room to go home.

My entire ride home I wonder how I'm gonna tell my dad what i'm gonna do for 2 weeks. I come up with 3 speeches/ excuses and rule it down to 1. I pull up in my rusty old car that is WAY past due for a cleaning and engine cleaning. It dies down and I hop out and slam the door. I don't know why some teacher chose "drug/ sex rehab" for volunteer work. And not only is it adults, but teens! My age! Crap now I'll have all the sex rehab people trying to flirt with me! I start on monday. I'ts friday. CRAP!

I tell my dad about the bump in my life and he's response? Cool. Cool?!

My life is over officially.

**So did you like it? I'll update tommarrow I promise!**

**~dustymew **


	2. first day of work

**Hey every one! I was so touched that some many people reviewed and alerted me I started crying! So thanks again! It's Friday so I'll update today and Saturday but Sunday i'm busy so yeah.. :( but (maybe) I'll squeeze in a quick chapter.**

**Any way : chap 2 of "Your love is my drug"**

* * *

**btw I don't own camp rock or kesha's song**

Well the day I have dreaded for so long (OK so maybe a weekend) has come. Today I start my

volunteer work. Sigh. I look out the window, it's a bright sunny day. What? Is that supposed to make

me happy? I sigh and get dressed (skinny jeans and baby doll tee with bright yellow earrings) and make

my way down stairs. When I get down I see my dad reading the morning paper, he looks up and grunts

and looks down. My dad is not the type of person to saying ANYTHING about my look (to scared i'll

hit him if he says he hates it. Baby.). We eat in silence until I get a look at the clock, 8:40 am. I get up

and race for the door. I grab my keys and throw on some flats and run out the door and into my rusty

little car.

I drive my little Mazda as fast as I can until I reach a three story building. It's grey, no flowers,

no windows but a small window beside the door . If I didn't know any better I would say this is no

rehab but a jail. My car I swear blows up and dies in the parking lot. I walk to the door before

breathing

a bit. Man I swear this is worse than the first day of school! I open the door and look around. Just like

the outside it's got Grey walls with a old yellow beat up couch in the middle of it. I look down a hall

way. There's a door separating the "waiting room" from a sort of a rec room. There's people hanging

out in there but I see one person who stands out from the rest. He's got tan skin and dark brown almost

black hair hanging out in front of his eyes. And he's alone slumped in a chair.

"may I help you?" a rusty old woman says from behind a counter with a computer. Think Marge

Simpson but white old wrinkled skin.

My voice shakes a bit but I mange to squeak out "um yes i'm the new volunteer... um i'm mitchie" she

looks at me and types some thing into a computer then looks back up and picks something out of her

mouth with her finger. GROSS! Do I have to be stuck with these kind of people all day?!

"ah yes right this way" I follow her to a long hallway and through a door that says staff lockers. She

takes some keys and unlocks 6 locks. Do they really need that much security in this place, joint,

slammer, whatever. And motions me to go in.

she hands me a key and points to a locker that's open. I presume that's mine? Before I can say anything

she chimes in with a piece of info some one could have told me before:

"so for the next two weeks you'll be doing one on one sessions with a young man. He's nice but just got to caught up the the drug war that's all. Your job is to help him get over his addiction before gets sent off" why does no one tell me these things?! Then I realize some thing, did she sent off?

"what do you mean sent off?" I say feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"oh um... right I forgot something: don't worry about anybody else just worry about Shane," ah so that's his name. Shane. The name rings through my head a million times.

"Shane's allowed to go out 1 a week. He'll ask you if he's allowed to. But you'll have to go with him or get a police officer to go with him. If he gets involved with drugs again he's going to prison" and with that she skips out of the room. The positivity is ULTRA high in this joint! I close the locker and walk out. She hands me a clip board and points to a hall way full of rooms. Ah so this is like a prison! I start to slowly walk to the hallway (or my leg is just shaking to much I don't know either one will do) and she yells back to me " just look for Shane Grey". Then the door closes.

**Ooh cliffy! Any way i'll put up another chapter tonight after dinner. I would like to ask some thing: could some one make a banner for this story? I'll pm you with the deats.**

**Keep review and reading for more!**

**~dustymew**


	3. no support

**Hey! I am still just shocked about how many people LOVE my story! It's a big honor! Any way I don't want to give anything away but you can expect more of Shane.**

**Blah blah blah on with the chapter!**

* * *

**I don't own camp rock! But I wish I did! Cause then I would get Shane to kiss mitchie in CR2!**

_Then the door closes. _The words echo through my head, 'just look for Shane Grey'. I walk through the long hallway looking at each door for the name. Some thing catches my eye. 'Nate grey' brother maybe? 'Jason Grey' should I be worried about the duck sticker on the door of that one? All they all related? I look in all the rooms and as I do every person I see looks at me and has a puzzled look on their face. Finally I reach the end of the long hallway. Still no Shane grey! Oh god no. there's stairs?! I walk up them and look down another hallway. Wow who ever built this LOVED hallways and small rooms! I walk down the hall and make notes of different rooms upstairs. There's a gym, pool, weight room, cafeteria, arcade, therapy rooms, laundry room and out side there's a hot tub. I make a mental note that this is no rehab but a hotel for crack sex heads. I finally find Shane's room, with no one in it. I look around. There's no one around but in the cafeteria is loaded with people talking. I walk down more halls and see some thing through the corner of my eye. I wander over to the laundry room. It's the young man I saw when I first came in. yet again he's alone. Folding laundry. Wow a drug sleaze addict folding laundry. That's not something you see every day. I open the door and look around. He suddenly turns around. We both stare into each others eyes. He has chocolate brown eyes and his face is um well amazing. He looks at me just like the others did, confused. Then he talks.

"oh it's just a girl. I'd never seen YOU before. Want you in for? Drugs? Sex? Crime?" he looks at me with a deep interest look to his eyes. Oh his voice is like heaven with angels in the back round. I look around unsure of the answer. What? Do I tell him i'm being forced here by my work ed teacher?

"um no i'm mitchie I um.... i'm um volunteering here for two weeks" I stutter. If you ever meet me and I start to stutter that means I like some one in the room. But he doesn't know that. I hope. He looks around.

"oh i'm Shane. Welcome" he says sarcasm drips off his last word. My eyes nearly bulge out of my head. Shane? Thats' Shane?

"wait your Shane? Shane Grey?"

"the one and only" he says giving me a funny look. I walk stiffly over to the washing machine across from him. How do I tell him i'm going to him that i'm going to help him get over his addiction? I mean I've seen TV shows like this before where the stranger says she's going to help a addict get over drugs and the guy throws a table at her. I think about it while looking off into space.

"um mitchie er you OK? Mitchie?" Shane says while waving his hand over my face before I snap out of it.

"oh um sorry I just....."

"oh it's ok. So I guess your going to help me get over my drug habit. They told me about you" he says while holding up some under wear and looking up and hiding them before smiling like a goof. Well at least he's not throwing tables. Or underwear. I laugh and he turns a bright red through his tan skin (and his 3 weeks of his unshaved chin). We get to talking while I ask the questions on my clip board, writing them down as he talks.

At the end of his story just looks down almost as if he's going to cry. He's been in the rehab for a full year, along with his brothers Nate and Jason. Aha! I knew there were related! He goes on to explain that his friend got him hooked on drinking and smoking pot. He tells me how many girls he's slept with and how many he got knocked up. 89 and 34. I look at him with a funny look. He just laughs. He goes on to tell me the basic details. He's 20 years old and he used to live in California. I ask him if he's done any crimes. He starts listing out how many things he's stolen. I ask why didn't he go to jail.

"i guess they wanted me clean of drugs before I go" he laughs. I don't laugh. I'm taking this serious. He keeps saying how he wants to go see his mom and dad again. How he wishes he could see his kid brother again, how he wants to get out of rehab for good. But he says right now he's got no friends. No support. Not even from his brothers (**as I write right now i'm crying)**. I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my cheek. He looks at me and says the most touching thing ever but makes me cry harder.

" but right now I've got you. You'll all I need." he says wiping the tear from my eye. I make a mental note: by the end of the two weeks i'm going to help him get out of here. I know it's impossible but i'm going to try. I look at my watch and say quietly that my day is up. I stand up and so does he. He even holds the door for me. He says good bye out the window as I hope into my car and drive off. I pull over and just bawl my eyes out. How could some one so innocent be in so much trouble?

**(sniff) I really hope you like it. This is one of the more emotional chapters. I'll update really soon. As in I might update again today.**

**~dustymew**


	4. the fight

**Hey everybody! I'm gonna keep this short but again thanks for all the reviews and alerters! I don't own camp rock blah blah blah.....**

**here you go!**

The next morning:

I got out of bed early thanks to my dad leaving the coffee pot on to long and almost setting the house on fire. Thanks dad. All I could think about last night was Shane. I couldn't wait to see him again. I glanced at the clock, 8:20 am. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I came early... would they? By the time I get there I couldn't help my smile at the old grey building. Grey (no pun intended) Is growing on me, is that good? I hop out of my car and lock the door. I walk into the lobby thing and look at the old lady sitting behind the desk.

"your early. Couldn't wait to see Shane?" I blush. Wait did I just blush? Then it hits me. I'm falling for a drug addict! I quickly nod and walk over to his room/ cell. I look into the window. He's there making his bed. I knock quietly. He turns around and smiles while opening the door. My mind is racing, he's so cute! NO! Don't fall for a pot addict! What happens if you get married? I push the thoughts out of my head and stand in the door way.

"hi" I say quietly. He laughs.

"hey so I know you just started but do you mind if I show you around? U might get to meet my ass holes I call my brothers...." he trails off. I nod and he walks out and closes the door to his room and locks it. He takes my hand and the moment we touch. I feel sparks. Like real sparks. His hand is warm and our find fingers interlock. Is this really happening? He leads me to the cafeteria. And almost every one looks at me. I slowly start to shrink back to the door way but Shane takes my hand again and pulls me to the corner of the room. He stops at a table with two young men at it. One older than Shane, one younger. Look at him with complete disgust and then smile at me. It's still hurts to see he has no support from his brothers. I look over the older one, he is sculpting a mash potato volcano with his spoon and then pouring gravy over the top to make lava. The younger one (who I presume is Nate) See's him and takes a piece of broccoli and stabs it into the top of the white messy pile. I couldn't help but laugh. But Shane cuts in.

"you know Nate you don't have to tell him how to eat." he states glaring at his brother. Nate stands up, his fist balled up. Oh god he wouldn't.

"eff off ass hole" and lunges for Shane. I guess he would. Soon Shane and Nate start hitting each other and Shane manages to pick up Nate and throw him across the table. Soon all of the room are gathered around the fight and cop guys start prying Shane off Nate. I run out of the room and into the hallway and slink down against the wall. Mental note: this is going to be harder than I thought. I walk around the staff area and find the staff lounge. Just a room with brown walls ,a beat up couch, one table , fridge, coffee maker and a small TV. A cop walks into the room.

"are you mitchie?" he ask. He face full of seriousness. Oh god am I going to get in trouble? I nod.

"Shane would like to see you" and with that he motions me to follow him. He leads me into a VERY small room with no windows . It's got padded walls. He opens the door for me and I walk in to see Shane looking just like when I first saw him. He puts his head into his hands. Then he looks up and stands up but backs into the corner.

"Mitch i'm so so so sorry" he says. I shake my head.

"no i'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed"

"Mitch it's not your fault!" he almost yells.

"yes it is! It's my fault and you know it!" he almost scream at him. He has no reply. Be reaches into his pocket and takes out a packet of his drugs. I gasp and hit the packet out of his hands.

"Shane you know your not suppose to do drugs right now or you'll go to prison!" I quietly whisper. He looks up after picking up the pack. Looks at me with serious eyes and says:

"I don't care.(then yells) HEY LOOK I HAVE DRUGS AND I'M GONNA DO THEM!" severely cops the rush in and push me out. I have no thoughts. I just run out of the building and into my car. Then some thing startles me. I hear a gun shot.


	5. UPDATE!

**UPDATE UPDAT UPDATE UPDATE!!!!**

**I'M BACK!!!!!**

**you must be pretty pissed at me for no updates lately...... I've had writers block and I have some HUGE surprises in store! **

**A) CONTEST! I'm hosting a contest! Do you (points) want to be a character in "your love is my drug"? All you have to do if PM me saying the following things"**

**your favorite name**

**favorite Jonas brother**

**why you love that Jonas brother**

**are you mean and snobby or nice and quiet**

**so just PM me that info i'll pick which TWO I like and you'll play a love interest! **

**And some good and bad news:**

**bad news: I won't be updating for a while. **

**Good news: are you ready for it?......**

**I'M WRITING A NEW STORY!!!**

**yes yes yes i'm starting up a new story which I will be updating for a while. Sorry if you love the story I love now but I will update after about 6 reviews on my other story. **

**here's a summery of my new story:**

**( well basic plot anyway)**

**a young girl (think 19 or 20) named Addison but she likes to be called Adda. She moves to a small rainy town where it's nothing but forest (think forks from twilight) (also this story is quite simalier to Eclipse but no vamps). There she meets a man named Shane. Romance, sci fi, friendship.**

**That's all you get!**


	6. what did i do last night!

**Oh my god I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! (slaps wrist) i've just been really busy lately and yeah. Again sorry! Also I am getting a laptop for my birthday (june 10th btw) so I will be updating from that! I'm sorry again UGH I can't belive I went that long without a update!**

**Any way here we go!**

My eyes snapped open. Was it a dream? I swear on my life I heard a gunshot. Could it have been real? The last thing I remember is trying to pull out of the rehab center. I looked around, I was in Shane room. There was a note on the pillow next to my head.

_Dear mitchie, some one put a dart from the rec room under neath your car tire. If you wake up I'm out fixing it. You look cute when your sleeping. Shane_

oh he's so sweet! I get up and almost notice what I'm wearing. A white tank top and grey sweats. Oh so Shane undressed me. And dressed me. I looked in the mirror on his room's wall, my hair was a mess, and my whole body felt really sore. Was I running laps while I was out? How did I black out anyway? I just remember drinking some juice from the lunch room... was I drugged? How? I was really really sore now. I walked out into the hall way. The occasional creep winking at me. I kept walking down the hall trying to find a girls bathroom when I passed Nate. Just ignore him I told my self.

"hey Mitch I had a great time last night" he said winking at me. My blood turned to ice. What did I do last night? I kept walking (fast this time) until I reached the parking lot where three guards stood by my car where I could see shane rolling a flat tire to the side of the building. I suddenly felt really faint, god i'm out of shape. I steadied myself against the black railing as I walked down the stairs and manged to reach shane and my car. Shane had a huge oil mark on his cheek in which I responded with a giggle. He saw me and with a confused face is rushed to me and engulfed me in a big bear hug. My laughing quickly stopped as I fell faint again and leaned against my car and started rubbing my neck . He went back to work on car.

"hey you feeling ok?" he asked me suddenly. Worried filled his voice to the brim. I managed a nod and contuined rubbing my neck before letting my hands rest at my side. The guards I guess trusted me with him and left us to talk alone. He stopped suddenly in mid sentence and grabbed my arm. His voice I raised then.

" Mitchie what happened?" I looked at my arm... It had a big purple bruise on it just below my elbow. Slowly it all came back to me...

Nate slowly came up to me a beer in hand. We were in the arcade of the rehab center a group of guys surrounded us. One threw a beet bottle at me and the group followed him and soon I was pelted with beer cans. Well that explains the smaller bruise. I remember one guy chucking a glass bottle at my head but it caught my arm. One beer caught me in the head and I fell to the ground. Next thing I new I was nate taking off his jeans... I blacked out then. How did I get in the rec room? And with nate at that? When I came to I saw Shane holding my head and guards . I remember shane with tears in his eyes saying everything was going to be alright. I blacked out and then I woke up in Shane's room. Then my eyes went wide .

"you knew didn't you?" I half wispered. His eyes went wide then he quickly diverted his eyes to the back tires.

"i um don't know what your talking about" he said his eyes still locked on to the tire. I sighed, he'll never tell me. Eventually I went home and decided NOT to tell my dad.

**So what you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Want to send me to my grave? Wish me a happy b day on june 10th and you'll get a shout out in my story! Remember to sign up for the contest which I have more deats on in my last authors note. I'm thinking about starting a twilight one shot so stay tuned! **

**Thanks! dustymew**


	7. The end

**Hey guys: i have some news... you guys are you going to hate me. And i mean REALLY hate me. So i'll start at the begging. One day i got some news from my dad. The jonas brothers canceled their show here where i live. It got so mad i ripped all my jonas bros posters in half. If you guesssed it yes, i do not like the jonas bros any longer. I mean i like them but just not as much anymore. I lost interest in my story, and i tired to forget about it all together. You guys are my fans and couldn't be happier. Just to think that people acually LIKE my work, is purely amazing. You guys mean the world to me. I never really like the story idea in the first place. I was testing it out to see how it would work out. I got so much positive reactions i kept going on. I will not be continuing the story. I will be writing ALOT of twilight fanfics though. I want to be known as the writer that writes about something she loves, not something she lost interest in. I know you guys will leave me now. And that's ok with me. I know you guys are going to say "but what happens to the story? What goes on after the last chapter?" and that's up to you. I'll leave the story up so you guys can read it over and over again. You can think up what happens next... if shane goes to jail or has a happy life with mitiche that's up to you. Life is meant to be creative. I really hope you guys follow me over to the twilight fan fiction world and enjoy my work there. Or you can hate my guts and never mention me again. I'm fine with both. So for now. This is Dustymew signing off from "your love is my drug". I love every single one of my fans. **

**Dustymew (aka shelby)**


End file.
